0nline Chatting FTW
by DeepWriter
Summary: Alfred can't spell. Francis hates Matthew's Quebecois but what else is new . Matt is exasperhated. Ivan is creepy. Arthur is annoyed. And Yao just got here. Join the nations as they talk over the hilarious but annoying INTERWEBS
1. Allies

**TheDude has signed in.**

**HockeyRageEh? has signed in.**

**TheDude:** Yo Mattie! Wuts up mah homie g? :D

**HockeyRageEh?:** Seriously?

**TheDude:** Wha? :P

**HockeyRageEh?:** Why are you talking in short form?

**TheDude:** Not short dis how I talk.

**HockeyRageEh?:** You're an idiot, Al.

**TheDude:** U r mean. Shuddup.

**BritAngel is now online.**

**HockeyRageEh?:** Hey Arthur.

**TheDude:** IGGY MAH MAIN MAN!

**BritAngel:** Kindly refrain from yelling Alfred.

**TheDude:** I dun get u w/ all this prop. Speech. Lol :D

**BritAngel:** ... I beg your pardon?

**TheDude:** Ur beggin me? Already? LOL! XD

**HockeyRageEh?:** I'm scared, eh?

**VinAmourSexe is now online.**

**VinAmourSexe:** Bonjour mes amis!

**HockeyRageEh?:** Bonsoir, Francois. Comment vas-tu? ^-^

**VinAmourSexe:** Tres bien, Mathieu. Et tu?

**HockeyRageEh?:** Comme ci, Comme ça.

**VinAmourSexe:** Excellente, mon fils.

**TheDude:** I dun get wat u sayin. Explaination seel ta plate.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Alfred... I think I have now, finally, figured out why you can't (and so shouldn't) speak other languages.

**TheDude:** O rielly?

**HockeyRageEh?:** Oui. The fact of the matter is, is that you can barely speak English. Obviously you won't be able to speak anything else.

**VinAmourSexe:** C'est mon garcon! :)

**BritAngel:** :D

**TheDude:** ...wut? 0_0

**HockeyRageEh?:** ... T_T

**TheDude:** LMFAO! :DDDDDDDDDD

**VinAmourSexe:** For the record, Angleterre. I blame you.

**BritAngel:** You are very lucky that we are on opposite sides of the world and not face to face right now.

**TheDude:** Why? Iz sum sexin goin on? ;)

**HockeyRageEh?:** ... what scares me is that I'm related to him... 0.o

**TheDude:** U luv me.

**HockeyRageEh?:** I deny it.

**TheDude:** So hurt. :((((

**HockeyRageEh?:** That's what I was aiming for.

**TheDude:** Not cool, man. :P

**HockeyRageEh?:** You're right. I ain't cool, I'm ice cold.

**TheDude:** Betch that dun mek sense

**HockeyRageEh?:** Makes perfect sense.

**TheDude:** PERFEKT! ROFLCOPTERLMFAOLMAOLOLBBQ!

**HockeyRageEh?: **...dude. 0_o

**BritAngel:** Indeed.

**VinAmourSexe:** ... can we move on now?

HockeyRageEh?: Ouais.

**VinAmourSexe:** T_T... Si vous ne pouvez pas parler correctement ne parlent pas du tout.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Watch. It. D:

**VinAmourSexe:** ...

**BritAngel:** Stupid Frog. Stop annoying my boy.

**VinAmourSexe:** YOURS? Non, non, non! Mathieu is MY boy.

**TheDude:** leik watchin pr0n. Soooooo weird. No u shudnt l00k butt u kent h3lp it.

**HockeyRageEh?:** You do know Al, that if we're talking online it's different because everyone shuts up for each comment... speaking of which... might work for World Meetings.

**BritAngel:** It'd help my head... but we'd have to make sure that the Yankee doesn't use his bleeding short form.

**TheDude:** g0t issue w/ txt sp3ak? :O

**VinAmourSexe:** On behalf of us all, Mon cher. OUI.

**HockeyRageEh?:** You know, I say Ouais...

**VinAmourSexe:** Mathieu, I love you. Truly, mon cherie. I do. But I will smack you the next time I see you if you continue with your horrid 'Quebecois'

**HockeyRageEh?:** You and what army? :D

**VinAmourSexe:** Mathieu...

**BritAngel:** Both of you! Belt up!

**Become1da? Is now online.**

**Become1da:** Hello my friends!

**TheDude:** OMGWTFBBQ! C0MMI3!

**HockeyRageEh?:** 0.o; can I move to Europe?

**Become1da:** kol kol kol

**HockeyRageEh?:** IVAN! :$

**Become1da:** Yes, Matvey?

**HockeyRageEh?:** ... how do you do that? Be creeper even over the freaking interweb?

**BritAngel:** T_T. Lad if you start talking like Alfred I'm going to smack the both of you.

**TheDude:** lol luv u 2, Iggy.

**BritAngel:** Brat.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Should I be insulted?

**VinAmourSexe:** Would it make a difference?

**HockeyRageEh?:** ... 0_o good point.

**PaNdAsFoReVeR is now online.**

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** Hello, Aru.

**TheDude:** CHINA! Wuts hoppin mah man 2 the East. R u crackalackin well?

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** 0.o; Pardon, aru?

**HockeyRageEh?:** Ignore him, eh? He's been doing this all day.

**TheDude:** LOL! MATTIE SAID EH!

**HockeyRageEh?:** 0.o;

**BritAngel:** 0.o;

**VinAmourSexe:** 0.o;

**Become1da:** 0.o;

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** 0.o;

**TheDude:** :DDDDDDD

**HockeyRageEh?:** No, seriously, can I move to Europe?

**TheDude:** LAWLZ! ^-^

* * *

Yeah, long story short... I've been chatting online with my friends for a loooooooong time today. I am sorry for the lack of updates/posts, but the fact is, is that I haven't had much inspiration for stories or new chappies. I've been more interested in my own story that I'm currently writing. Anyways, I'll probably continue this but don't look for regular updates... on anything. I'm just not a good updated. ^-^;


	2. Germans, Italians, Dutch and Asian

**MakePASTANotWURST has now signed in.**

**PaintingPastaPerfection has now signed in.**

**DoggedGerman has now signed in.**

**PrUsSiAnBlUe has now signed in.**

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** Hey bruder! Pasta Freak, Spain lover.

**MakePASTANotWURST:** I DON'T LOVE SPAIN YOU BASTARD! T_T

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** Ve~ Hello Ludwig! Fratello, Gilbert. ^-^

**DoggedGerman:** Hello, Feliciano... Bruder... Romano.

**MakePASTANotWURST:** It's Southern Italy to YOU. :

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** Fratelloooooo! Be nice to Germany and Prussia!

**MakePASTANotWURST:** Why should I be nice to an perfectionist with a stick up his ass and a spastic zombie-nation thing!

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** Dead or not I can still kick your ass, so watch the mouth... or I'll just have to tell Spain what your hair curl does... kesesesesese.

**MakePASTANotWURST:** ...bastard.

**DoggedGerman:** Bruder... be nice.

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** Maybe... maybe not. Kesesesesese.

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** You know, I never noticed it before. But Gilbert, you do the same thing that Russia does only he says 'kol' and you say 'kese'!

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** 0.o

**MakePASTANotWURST:** YES FELI!

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** Fratello, why are we talking on this? You're only in the next room...

**MakePASTANotWURST:** We've been over this, SPAIN in is the room with you.

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** Really now...? :D

**MakePASTANotWURST:** What's that look for...? 7_7

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** kesesesesesese.

**DoggedGerman:** 0.o;

**MakePASTANotWURST:** YOU BASTARD! YOU CALLED SPAIN AND TOLD HIM WHERE I WAS?

**MakePASTANotWURST:** Hello Gilbert! Thanks for telling me! ^-^

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** Kesesesesese, any time. :D ;)

**MakePASTANotWURST has signed off.**

**DoggedGerman:** ...Italy why are you calling me?

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** Because I'm all alone in the house now, Spain took off with Fratello. I could use your company... especially since I found your interesting comics. ^-^

**DoggedGerman:** :$ Italy... those aren't er... comics...

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** I know.

**DoggedGerman:** ... I'll be there in 20 minutes.

**DoggedGerman has logged off.**

**PrUsSiAnBlUe:** ... dude... that was well played sir. I'd shake your hand but can't, y'know.

**PaintingPastaPerfection:** Means to an End, Gilbert. Ciao. ^-^

**PaintingPastaPerfection has logged off.**

**PrUsSiAnBlUe has logged off.**

**

* * *

TulipsandHighs has now signed on.**

**HockeyRageEh? has now signed on.**

**BeautifulBella has now signed on.**

**TulipsandHighs:** Sister, hey Matt. ^-^

**HockeyRageEh?:** Hello Lars, hi Belgium.

**BeautifulBella:** Oh, Mathieu! You know, you of all people can call me Bella. :3

**HockeyRageEh?:** Merci. :$

**TulipsandHighs:** T_T

**BeautifulBella:** Brother can you stop smoking that much? The whole house smells of your smoke, I swear to God I'm going to get high just sitting here.

**TulipsandHighs:** How about... no. :P

**HockeyRageEh?:** C'mon Lars, you're not still on about the World Cup thing, are you?

**TulipsandHighs:** 7_7

**HockeyRageEh?:** LARS!

**TulipsandHighs:** What? Oh come on! You get messed up when you lose in Hockey!

**HockeyRageEh?:** Not to the point where I overdose four times in under three hours. T_T

**TulipsandHighs:** ...touche.

**BeautifulBella:** You did WHAT? :

**TulipsandHighs:** ...whoops.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Sorry, Bella. If it makes you feel better Cuba and I tossed him into a lake to get him to stop.

**BeautifulBella:** It does actually. :3 Merci Mathieu, you're so... kind. :3

**HockeyRageEh?:** Eh...? De rien. :)

**TulipsandHighs:** T_T... Matt, don't you have a hockey game with Russia in a bit?

**HockeyRageEh?:** Quoi? OH! Merde! Merci, Lars! I'm going to be late! Merde, Merde, Merde! Adieu Lars, Bella.

**HockeyRageEh? has logged off.**

**BeautifulBella:** You bitch you did that on purpose! I was just about to hook him!

**TulipsandHighs:** You don't deserve him.

**BeautifulBella:** Like you do?

**TulipsandHighs:** More than you do!

**BeautifulBella:** That's it, you better hope you have something to protect you in your study cause I'm coming downstairs to kick your druggie ass!

**TulipsandHighs:** Love you too, baby sis. ^-^

**BeautifulBella:** :

**BeautifulBella has logged off.**

**TulipsandHighs has logged off.

* * *

**

**MakeMeDAZE! has now signed on**

**PaNdAsFoReVeR has now signed on.**

**royXedFMAftw has now signed on.**

**MakeMeDAZE!: **Big brothers Yao and Kiku! :3

**PaNdAsFoReVeR: **Hello Im Yong Soo... Kiku, what does your name mean, aru?

**MakeMeDAZE!:** Kiku means kiku which means Japan which means the country! Duh. :P

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** I KNOW THAT ARU!

**MakeMeDAZE!:** Then why did you ask? :S

**royXedFMAftw: **He means my internet name.

**MakeMeDAZE!:** OHHHHH! ^-^ Well why didn't you say so brother?

**PaNdAsFoReVer:** .

**royXedFMAftw: **It's a pairing in the Fullmetal Alchemist anime.

**MakeMeDAZE!:** ...what's a pairing? 0.o;

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** NOOOONONONONONONONONONO! DON'T GET HIM STARTED ARU!

**royXedFMAftw:** You know, it is not polite to yell Yao.

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** .

**MakeMeDAZE!:** :D My name means made in Korea da~ze!

**RoyXedFMAftw:** ... no it doesn't. 0.o;

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** T_T

**MakeMeDAZE!:** Yes it does! You're just jealous... don't worry! Your chest still belongs to me Kiku! ^-^

**royXedFMAftw:** 0.o;

**MakeMeDAZE!:** OH NO! :O I did not mean to not incluce you, brother Yao! Oh I must go there right now to make it up to you. :D

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** ...what? 0_0

**MakeMeDAZE!:** I will come soon, dear brother Yao. Then we can have fuuuuuuuuuun! ^-^

**MakeMeDAZE! has logged off.**

**RoyXedFMAftw:** ... :D

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** T_T

**royXedFMAftw has logged off.**

**PaNdAsFoReVeR has logged off.**

Kiku grinned widely as he logged off, quickly he grabbed his camera off of the side of his bed and ran out the door. No way was he going to miss an opportunity like this!

**

* * *

**Omg, I cannot begin to tell you how fun this is. BTW! If this fic mysteriously goes missing it's because an Anon gave me a review stating that he had reported my fiction for violating the no straight script rule. Which is why I put the little Kiku thing at the end there. Don't look for a lot of paragraphs like that as this fic is more about putting emphasis on the talking parts. I use fanfiction to practice my own writing skills.

So for that anon who told me they reported my fic, congratulations. You need to grow up. ^-^

To the others who like this work, you are all awesome! ^-^ Please _**REVIEW!**_


	3. Tomatoes, Txt Talk and Pancakes

**HockeyRageEh? has now signed on.**

**TuhmaytoeTuhmahtoe has now signed on.**

**MakePASTANotWURST has now signed on.**

**TheDude has now signed on.**

**TheDude:** OMG! Hai guys! :D

**MakePASTANotWURST:** .

**HockeyRageEh?:** Hey Al, Antonio, Romano.

**TuhmaytoeTuhmahtoe:** Hello Matt! Hello Alfie! Hello my sweet, beautiful tomato!

**MakePASTANotWURST:** T_T Fuck you all. Except Matt... he's cool.

**TheDude:** Matt's ice-. SO SHAKE IT LEIK A POLAROID PICTURE! SHAKE IT! SHAKE, SHAKE IT!

**HockeyRageEh?:** ...eh? 0_o

**BritAngel has now signed on.**

**HockeyRageEh?:** Hello Arthur.

**BritAngel:** Good day to you, Matthew.

**TuhmaytoeTuhmahtoe:** ...England.

**BritAngel:** Spain.

**TheDude:**

**HockeyRageEh?:** No. You're denied.

**TheDude:** le gasp! I r so crushed Matt.

**HockeyRageEh?:** U dun no how 2 spek.

**TheDude:** U dun no how 2 think. BUUUUUUUUURNED!

**HockeyRageEh?:** U wanna tak this 2 Call of Duty? Imma pwn u n00b.

**TheDude:** U dun not pwn me any day douche!

**MakePASTANotWURST:** ... I'm gone this is too weird.

**MakePASTANotWURST has now logged off.**

**TuhmaytoeTuhmahtoe:** NOOOOOOOOO LOVI!

**TuhmaytoeTuhmahtoe has now logged off.**

**BritAngel:** I swear I feel a headache coming on.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Imma cum at u leik a spidamonkeh!

**TheDude:** ROFL! U sed cum.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Not that u eva have cum. PWND!

**TheDude:** Thems fightin words baby bro. U wanna scrap?

**HockeyRageEh?:** U kent handle the Canadian.

**VinAmourSexe has now signed on.**

**VinAmourSexe:** Bon- ... how long have they been doing this?

**BritAngel:** T_T

**VinAmourSexe:** Ah... a while then, non?

**BritAngel:** T_T

**AussieAwesomeKoala has now signed on.**

**BritAngel:** Australia, do you speak stupid?

**AussiaAwesomeKoala:** T_T England, didn't we agree not to fight on this?

**BritAngel:** . No I mean... re-read what your brothers are doing.

**AussieAwesomeKoala:** ...Alfred I can understand but... what the hell is up with Matt?

**HockeyRageEh?:** Nothing is up with Matthew. What I am trying to do gents, is to use his own text talk against him until he gives up using it.

**TheDude:** Not gunna werk! Nu-uh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** Its gonna werk u llama.

**TheDude:** llamas R total pwnage n00b.

**HockeyRageEh?:** nuuh ostriches are pwnage.

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** Nuuh!

**HockeyRageEh?:** yeah huh!

**TheDude:** YEAH HUH!

**HockeyRageEh?:** Yeah huh.

**TheDude:** DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?

**HockeyRageEh?:** And THAT is how I roll, bitches.

**AussieAwesomeKoala:** LOL! ^-^

**TheDude:** You're a douche, bro.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Haha, don't be sore that you lost. At least you're talking properly now.

**TheDude:** Stop talking smack, yo!

**HockeyRageEh?:** I ain't talking smack, bitch.

**TheDude:** Ooooooooh! Imma cut yo shit up!

**BritAngel:** ENOUGH! BELT UP! WE GET IT!

**TheDude:** 0_o Iggy mad?

**BritAngel:** 6_9

**HockeyRageEh?:** I do apologize, England, for my rowdy and rude conduct upon this site. I'm afraid my teenage tendencies that come with being physically 19 has run away with me again. Please accept my sincerest apologies.

**TheDude:** Suck up.

**BritAngel:** ... Alfred, just for that... You're not getting a Christmas present.

**TheDude:** WHAT?

**BritAngel:** :)

**TheDude:** x_x I died.

**HockeyRageEh?:** I don't mind to no-present thing, I was just wondering if you're still mad at me? :(

**BritAngel:** Well of course, you're getting a present Matthew. You apologized.

**HockeyRageEh?:** :D

**TheDude:** I hate you all.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Alfred, I have pancakes... wanna come over?

**TheDude:** Okay! I don't hate you Mattie! I'll be there in under 20. ^-^

**TheDude has logged off.**

**AussieAwesomeKoala:** ...Dude. O.O

**HockeyRageEh?**: Yes well... I'm Canada. I have a bit of experience placating people. That said, if you want Pancakes you can come over too.

**AussieAwesomeKoala:** I am sooooooooo there.

**AussieAwesomeKoala has logged off.**

**BritAngel:** 0.o;

**VinAmourSexe:** 0.o;

**HockeyRageEh?:** ... what? ... T_T Alright you 2 can come as well if you want.

**VinAmourSexe:** ... you do have vin, oui?

**HockeyRageEh?:** Duh. =3

**VinAmourSexe:** :D

**VinAmourSexe has logged off.**

**BritAngel:** Please tell me you have tea and Aspirin.

**HockeyRageEh?:** :D Duh. I live next to Alfred, and I've always had a taste for English Tea.

**BritAngel:** That's my boy. :D

**BritAngel has logged off.**

**HockeyRageEh? has logged off  
**

**

* * *

**If you get the song reference you're my bestest buddy evah! Hell that was fun. XD

Btw the Tuhmaytoe Tuhmahtoe thing is actually a shirt I once saw. These two tomatos were fighting and they swords and one was shouting TUH-MAY-TOE! and the other was all like THU-MAH-TOE! twas funny. I lold. XD

Oh God, Alfred's text talk is getting to me! XD Damn, I must be hanging around him too long. gotta hang out with Matt and Arthur more. :D

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Highs, Crashes and Means to an End

**Highs, Crashes and Means to an End**

**KnowledgeNotNumbers has signed in**

**OttoMan has signed in**

**NutRaGeb has signed in**

**KnowledgeNotNumbers:** Γεια σας Gupta, μπάσταρδος

**OttoMan: **Brat, grow up T_T

**NutRaGeb:** please, no fighting. We are merely here to create a better understanding of the internet in order for us to use it for meetings in the future.

**OttoMan:** I don't have a problem with that, it's the cat with the claws over there that I have a problem with.

**KnowledgeNotNumbers:** To despise another is to admit the hatred of oneself.

**OttoMan:** You know something, Orospu? Defol!

**KnowledgeNotNumbers: **Right back at you, Adnan.

**NutRaGeb:** *facepalm

* * *

**HockeyRageEh? has signed in**

**TheDude has signed in**

**BritAngel has signed in**

**VinAmourSexe has signed in**

**Become1da? has signed in**

**PaNdAsFoReVeR has signed in.**

**PaNdAsFoReVeR:** Hello, aru ^-^

**TheDude:** Howdy!

**HockeyRageEh?: **Hello

**BritAngel:** Good day sirs

**VinAmourSexe:** Bonjor, mes amis!

**Become1da?:** :D Hello my fine comrades!

**TheDude:** Fuck off Commie. ^-^

**HockeyRageEh?:** Al, leave him be eh? He hasn't done anything to you.

**TheDude:** …...yet.

**HockeyRageEh?:** EVER! Well okay, not since the Cold War... but that doesn't count.

**TheDude: **How does that not count? 0.o

**HockeyRageEh?:** Magic

**TheDude:** Abra Kadabra?

**HockeyRageEh?: **Alakazam?

**TheDude:** Hocus Pocus

**HockeyRageEh?:** Bibbity Bobbity?

**TheDude: **BOO!

**HockeyRageEh?:** Ah?

**TheDude:** *nods You may just have it kid, to become... *dramatic pause... a STAR!

**HockeyRageEh?:** If I became a flaming ball of hot air, would I become you?

**TheDude:** …... wha? 0.o

**BritAngel:** :D Good going lad!

**Become1da?: **Comrade Matvey is so smart, da? Kolkolkol

**HockeyRageEh?:** 0.o

**TheDude:** NEVER SHALL YOU HARM MY BROTHER!

**HockeyRageEh?: **Alfred?

**TheDude:** Yes my baby brother who I must protect?

**BritAngel: **it's whom

**TheDude:** yeah well... your... face...

**HockeyRageEh?: **annnnnnnnnd moving on now, Alfred?

**TheDude:** Yes baby bro? :D

**HockeyRageEh?: **Shut up.

**TheDude:** harsh words man... Imma go cry in a corner now... :`(

**HockeyRageEh?:** T_T don't make me come over there Alfred, I swear, if I have to leave my house in the middle of a Goddamn snowstorm you will not be able to physically call yourself male.

**TheDude:** O.O Mattie, mad?

**BritAngel: **9_9

**VinAmourSexe:** As fun as this is mon chers, I have a date with Prusse et Espagne, au revoir!

**HockeyRageEh?:** au revoir, Francis, ont une belle nuit.

**VinAmourSexe has now signed off**

**TheDude:** OH YEAH! I have to go meet that guy whose always high today

**HockeyRageEh?: **You mean Lars? Why?

**TheDude:** My boss, see ya!

**TheDude has now signed off**

**HockeyRageEh?:** Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**BritAngel:** Because this will more than likely end in flames.

**HockeyRageEh?:** ...you're more than likely right.

**BritAngel:** My dear boy, I'm always right.

**BritAngel has now signed off**

**HockeyRageEh? has now signed off**

* * *

**TheDude has now signed on**

**HockeyRageEh? has now signed on**

**TheDude:** MATTIE! What if the world like... went boom-boom?

**HockeyRageEh?:** ...are you high? O.O

**TheDude: **

**HockeyRageEh?: **LARS!

**TulipsandHighs has now signed on**

**TulipsandHighs:** Ja?

**HockeyRageEh?:** What did you do to my brother?

**TulipsandHighs:** Noooooothing! ^-^ You know, you are sooooooooo cute when you're angry, Matt.

**Cigarsplz has now signed on**

**Cigarsplz: **... is he high? 0.o;

**HockeyRageEh?: **...T_T

**Cigarsplz:** ...ah.

**HockeyRageEh?:** Well... it could be worse...

**TheDude:** Mattie... if I like... touch the screen would I fall through it?

**Cigarsplz: **... :D Yes, Alfred, yes you would. But in order for it to work, you have to pick up the screen and throw it.

**TheDude:** ...AWESOME!

**TheDude has been disconnected**

**HockeyRageEh?:** Not gonna lie... that was a bit of a dick move.

**TulipsandHighs:** In the words of Feliciano Veneziano, means to an end.

**HockeyRageEh?:** 0.o are you telling me that you got him high and pretended to be high yourself?

**TulipsandHighs:** :D

**HockeyRageEh?:** ... that is incredibly devious and very well played, my friend, well played indeed.

**Cigarsplz:** Lars? Did Alfred even leave your house?

**TulipsandHighs:** uh... no, I think he's in a hotel a few blocks away... why?

**Cigarsplz:** you're a little screwed over, amigo, when he wakes up and sees what you did? *shakes head

**HockeyRageEh?:** +_+ I'll get on a plane and come save you...

**HockeyRageEh? Has now signed off**

**Cigarsplz:** Well then.

**TulipsandHighs:** Well then, indeed, my good Cuban friend. I now have a cute Canadian coming to my house to save me from his brother... Matt still takes part in weed, doesn't he...? :D

**Cigarsplz:** 0.o I hate you right now

**TulipsandHighs:** I shall reiterate, means to an end, my friend, means to an end.

* * *

Huh, haven't updated this in a while. My style has changed somewhat, so I apologize if it's not up to par with my previous stuff...

anyways, **_REVIEW!_**

~ DeepWriter


End file.
